Family's Can Be Made Too!
by Rain2561
Summary: Six kids arrive on Leah's doorstep, all homeless and abandoned.When Leah saves them, all is well for a while. Until the pack tries to kill them all.
1. Chapter 1

A boy of age 8 walked up the Uley driveway with heavy feet. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep. The rain was cold, but he was warm as can be. His green t-shirt with Spongebob on it stuck to him, and so did his brown hair. His too short jeans were less than comfortable, and his brown hair was sticking up in weird places. He didn't have any shoes. He lost them in the woods a long time ago.

The boy looked around to make sure no one was following him. When it was confirmed he was alone, he knocked on the wooden door. He sat down on the steps and wrapped his hands around himself. From the naked eye, people would think he was trembling from the cold, when truly, he was trembling with anger. How could someone be so cruel as to put their only son, who has no idea how to take care of himself, out on the street?

He heard the doorknob turn. Turning his head slowly, he saw who he figured to be Sam Uley looking at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Uh… hello. Who are you?" he asked. The boy rose slowly from the step and tried to smile.

"Noah O'Connor. My par-" he cut himself off. Might as well avoid getting his parents in trouble."Some people I know sent me here. Are you Sam Uley?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. He sniffed the air, and smelt the musky scent of a wolf. Sam looked down in complete surprise and utter shock. This boy, who looked no older than 10, was a shifter.

"Yes I am. Look kid, I know that you're alone and everything, but there's nothing I can do. If you can't find a home, call Charlie Swan in Forks. He'll help you." Sam muttered, before walking back into his house and closing the door. Sam had been confronted by a few kids the day before looking for him, but he couldn't help them. His imprint Emily had thrown a fit when he invited them in to get warm. Sam wouldn't make that mistake again.

Noah screamed in frustration and ran down the steps and phased out of his only clothes. His fur coat was a dark gray, and it looked like a storm cloud as he ran in the woods. He was about the size of a German Sheppard because of his young age. He was snarling and snapping at anything that got in his way like a true animal. He couldn't stop the flashes that appeared in his mind.

_His mother, a butcher knife in her hand prowling closer and closer to him. "You're a monster! You and your curse will leave my house!" _

_His father grabbing him by the waist, Noah kicking and screaming. "You nearly killed your mother! Get OUT!" Noah whimpered as his dad literally threw him out the house and into the tree's. He whispered "Please daddy..." but he dad didn't come and get him. _

He faltered, and tripped over his too big paws. Whimpering, he crawled over to a brush of leaves and bushes to his right. He was panting uncontrollably. His eyes lulled closed as he thought about what dying felt like.

"I _think_ he's waking up Zayn." A very soft girlish childish voice whispered. Like the hiss of a snake. It wasn't evil though. It was nice, and gentle. Noah liked it.

"Yeah he is. He can hear us. His heartbeat is speeding up." A gruff, yet still childish voice whispered.

"Hello? Wolf dude?" the girl whispered. Noah felt someone poking his ribs.

"Don't poke him!" the boy yelped. Noah hesitantly opened an eye.

He jumped out of his skin when he saw piercing light brown eyes right in his face. The girl scrambled from her spot right in front of him. Her too big ripped brown t-shirt was hanging at her ankles, and her silky black hair was tangled with dirt and pieces of leaves. Her jeans were pretty much ruined and baggy. She had high cheekbones, doe eyes, and russet skin that seemed pale at the same time.

"Cobra!" the boy shouted angrily. The girl named Cobra snapped her head the other boy.

He looked exactly the same as the girl, except his hair was cut and his eyes weren't as big. He wore a tattered black t-shirt that Noah figured once had Superman on in it, and cut off jeans. His facial expression was an angry one.

"What Zayn?" Cobra snapped.

"You can't just poke people like that! You're being stupid!" the boy named Zayn cried. Noah stifled a laugh when Cobra charged for him with a shriek. She grabbed him by the torso and pulled him down. When he was down, she grabbed his head and pinned it and pushed down gently, but enough to still hurt.

"Take it back jerk!" she screeched.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry. I am your older and more mature brother. You are not stupid; you are smarter than you probably should be, since you use big words to your advantage. They should not have let you take those self defense lessons at such a young age." Zayn said with a smirk. Cobra rolled her eyes and smacked his head playfully.

"You're only older by 2 minutes Neanderthal. Plus, you didn't even know what half of that meant until I told you." She muttered letting him get up.

"See!"

"You're a wolf!" Noah exclaimed happily, scrambling to his feet. His wolf senses had picked the musky scent of a shape shifter while they bickered like siblings.

"I am she isn't." Zayn said proudly. Cobra scowled.

"I would've been if I wasn't a girl…" she mumbled.

"You already act like a guy so it doesn't matter." Zayn said, hiding his smile. Cobra hit him again. When she turned to Noah again, her eyes widened, her cheeks turned red, and she turned her back on him.

"What I do?" Noah asked. He didn't like it when girls were sad; his friends back home called him a softy.

"Oh… uh dude your naked." Zayn stifled his laughter with his hand. Noah's cheek felt like they were on the fire.

"Here you go…" Cobra muttered as she took the huge t-shirt off. Under it she had a sweater that said _"Queen Cobra"_ in scaly letters.

Noah quickly took it and put it on. It smelt like the twins (who smelled like cinnamon and wolf… doesn't sound like it smell too good, but to Noah it did) but had that scent that grownups had. Noah guessed it was their dads but didn't say it out loud.

"Okay." Noah muttered when he adjusted it so it went to his knees. He and Cobra were about the same size.

She turned back to him.

"Did you run away too?" she asked curiously. Zayn groaned.

"Cobra…"

"No I got kicked out 'cause I wrecked the house whenever I changed. Why'd you run away?" Noah asked, sitting down on a fallen tree. Zayn and Cobra followed.

"Because my par-"Zayn started but then caught himself, the same way Noah had done the day before. "Bad people hit me. They thought if they did it enough, they could get the spirit warrior out of me. I was getting ready to leave one night, when my sister followed me. She got hit sometimes too." He ended with a wave of his hand towards his twin.

"She still has bruises, but since I can heal faster their gone." He trembled a bit as Cobra rolled up her sleeves to her elbows and showed hand prints on her lower arms. She rolled them down when she saw that Zayn was going to change.

"Sorry." She whispered. She turned to Noah with a frown on her face. "What's your name?"

"Oh! Noah." He said with a smile. Cobra nodded and yawned before she began making a shelter for her to sleep in. Noah and Zayn proceeded to talk about their favorite super hero.

"Hey Batman and Robin! Little help here!" she screamed when she had started to make the roof. She was struggling with a rather large branch. Zayn laughed.

"You so need to watch some camping doclamentardy or however you say it." Zayn muttered when she easily put the branch on top of the other leaves and branches.

"Documentary idiot." Cobra snapped.

"Who's Batman and who's Robin?"Noah asked, smiling ear to ear.

Cobra rolled her eyes and grumpily muttered about the shelter not being able shield them from the rain well as she crawled inside and curled into a ball, trembling from the cold. Zayn sighed.

"Do you mind if we both change to keep her warm? She's already a little sick." Zayn asked. Noah shrugged. They both went behind the trees to phase. When Zayn came out, he was a dark brown wolf. Noah sniffed the air and inclined his ears in every direction to make sure there was no one around before barking towards Zayn that it was okay. They both curled against Cobra, who was out cold, and fell into deep sleeps as soon as they closed their eyes.

When Cobra woke up, and her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she nearly screamed like the girly girl she wasn't. Four very small and young wolves were growling at each other in the most menacing way. She could tell two of them were Noah and Zayn, but she didn't recognize the other two. One was a blackish gray. The other was a light brown. They all had too big paws for their body. In a corner of their part of the forest sat a trembling little boy with black/brown hair with watery hazel eyes. He looked 7 and a half, but Cobra wasn't sure. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the little boy. She scowled at the wolves.

"Change human you idiots. You're scaring him." She snapped angrily, pointing towards the little boy against the tree. They snapped their heads to her in shock. The black one snarled at her as she stepped toward the boy. The wolf was very protective of the boy. When she reached out for the little guy, the black wolf charged.

He pinned her down and snapped at her face with his teeth. Cobra was trembling with fear on the inside but didn't show it. She knew this kind of behavior, since a real wolf nearly attacked and killed last year. You just had to show them whose boss. _Go for the nose like a muzzle. If your big enough to do it, flip him over on his back. _Cobra bared her teeth at him and pushed him off her. The wolf scrambled to get up, but with one hand she pinned him down, with the other she squeezed his muzzle. When she finally let go, they all stared at her shock. The black wolf panted slightly and watched her with wide eyes as she advanced towards the boy in the corner of the clearing.

She turned towards the little boy. "I'm not going to hurt you kid." She whispered. She held him close to her chest and realized his skin was hot. He was a shifter too.

"Geez, how many werewolves are there?" she thought out loud. She had loved the legends of her people. Her mother was half Quileute and Makah. Her dad was from Ohio. The boys phased out.

"My name's Cobra. I'm going to help you. How old are you?" Cobra asked. The other shifters crept closer.

The black wolf, the one that snapped at her was still shocked. He phased back behind a tree and put on his clothes. That girl stood up to him, while he was supposed to be the one that scared him. The black wolf decided she was cool. The boy had black hair, dark skin like coffee beans and deep onyx eyes. They were kind enough, but he could have a cold attitude for a 10 year old. He had full lips. He was tall for his age, about 4'11 like the others. Even Cobra was 4'8. But they all looked like… kids.

"He's Peter, he's almost 5." He said towards the girl, and inclined his head towards the other brown wolf. "He's Brian. He's 11." The light brown wolf had black hair and kind brown eyes. He was tall and gangly. His skin was brown with a red tint. "I'm Roman. I'm… I think 10. I can't remember. Who are you?" Roman asked.

Cobra scowled. "I'm Cobra. That's my twin Zayn. We're both 9. That's Noah, he's 10."

"Wait what? Your names Cobra? Like the snake?" Brian asked. Cobra nodded. "Why?"

"My mom used to say when I was in her tummy that I wiggled and moved around so much she thought I was a snake." They all laughed. Even Zayn, who heard the story a gazillion times.

The little boy named Peter began to wheeze and cough.

"My chest feels funny." He was able to say. Cobra frowned at him.

"What does it feel like?" she asked in all seriousness. She didn't like the sound of his wheezes.

"It feels itchy." He replied. Cobra's breathing became shallow.

"Did someone you know smoke around you?" Cobra asked. When he nodded, he confirmed her fear. She grabbed the blanket he had been holding and wrapped it around him.

"He's having an asthma attack." She panted. She looked up at the boys.

"Let's go. I saw a house when we found Noah. He's going to die if he doesn't get help." She said quickly. Roman tensed. Noah inclined his head towards Zayn.

"How does she know so much?" Noah asked.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Brian demanded, spinning round in circles stupidly, looking for them.

"You don't need them dude. You're a wolf." Roman scowled.

"Change back you idiots! Neanderthal, I'm riding on your back. Roman, Peter will ride on yours since you're bigger. I'll tell you when to stop." She yelped. Peter tried to say something, but it came out a wheeze.

"I told you don't call me that…" Zayn muttered before phasing and waiting for Cobra. When she was sure Peter was comfortable, she got on Zayn's back.

Brian took the longest.

"Found them! Geez, if I lose these things one more time I'm going to-"he stopped talking when he realized that they were glaring at him, and Peter's coughs were getting more frequent. Cobra held her hand out for his glasses impatiently, and when he gave them to her, he changed and they were off.

Leah Clearwater clenched her badly bruised side and gasped as a spasm of pain was sent through her. All she wanted to do was take a warm bath and let her sore muscles heal. Her hazel green eyes were glazed over with anger as her eyes darted around her part of the woods near her house. She was terrified someone would just come out of the blue and-

"HEY!" a soft childish voice screamed. Leah jumped up from her tree stump and ran towards her house in fear. That is, until she heard about 4 howls.

She abruptly stopped running and glanced around her. When she saw a little girl on foot dragging a coughing little boy, she ran towards them.

"What's going on?" she asked, going into her nurse mode.

"He's having an asthma attack. I think there was some pollen in the air that triggered it or something, but he's been wheezing like that for a while. We have to get him to a hospital right now. Zayn, Roman Noah Brian! C'mon out!" she cried. She softly touched Leah's hand boldly "She's a wolftoo!"

Leah looked at her in confusion.

Four boys came out from behind the trees, all looking the same age as the girl. Leah's brow creased.

"Let's go to the hospital. I'm a nurse, so I can get Carlisle to work on him. Erm… who's who?"

"I'm Cobra." The girl replied in her soft snake like voice. She mock saluted Leah.

"I'm Zayn, her twin." One of the boys said with a wide smile.

"I'm Noah." Another confirmed punching fists with Zayn.

"Brian." Said another, raising his hand in the air calmly. He wore glasses.

"Roman." one said gruffly, coming over to Peter and picking him up. He seemed different from the others. Like a leader.

"He's Peter." Roman said, before walking over to Leah's red Tahoe.

Leah grabbed Peter from Roman's arms and settled him in the middle seat before making sure everyone else was situated. When everyone had their seatbelts on, Leah got in and speeded towards the hospital. Cobra turned her head towards Leah (she sat in the passenger seat) and eyed her ripped shirt on her side. When Leah wasn't looking she gently grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and raised it. What she saw made her gasp.

Blue, yellow and purple bruises covered what Cobra knew was once soft caramel colored skin. Cuts were also seen too.

"Who did this to you?!" Cobra asked. She felt protective of this woman already. She was beaten too, and she knew the signs like a book.

"No one." Leah said calmly. Truly she was curious. How did this little kid know-

"I don't like to be lied to Miss- what's your name?" Cobra asked.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater. And what were you doing in the woods? It's dangerous to be playing in that area. " she muttered.

"Then why are you living there?" Cobra snapped. "And we all ran away from home. Or in Noah's case, kicked out."

"Me, Brian and Peter have been on the run for some time now. Peter's mother was a drug user, which is why he has asthma. We lost his inhaler somewhere in Seattle. We got him away from his mother when she was drunk one night. Brian was left in a foster home when his dad moved away and left him there. He changed in front of him. I can't remember anything about me except a fire." Roman explained. Leah was stunned to silence. She thought her life sucked.

When they arrived at the ER, Leah grabbed Peter, who was still wheezing (his wolf abilities were prolonging it) and sent him straight to Carlisle. When she found him, she was panicking. She wanted to go back to the waiting room with the other little ones, but she wanted to be there with Peter.

"Doc?" she called. Carlisle was next to her is seconds. His brow creased as he took in the coughing boy.

"Linda? Get him a room." He commanded. The woman named Linda who looked in her thirty's with salt and pepper hair nodded and left. Carlisle reached for Peter, but Leah flinched back instinctively. She would not let this man hurt her pup. Or the others.

_They are not yours_. She scolded herself. _Give him to Carlisle and you check on the others. _

Hesitantly, she gave him to Carlisle. When he nodded to her, she quickly dashed towards to waiting room to find the pups doing whatever they liked.

Cobra was reading a National Geographic magazine about endangered species to Brian, swinging her legs back and forth. Roman was watching the television on the Olympian track stars. Noah was playing with a tiny toy car against Zayn's back, while the latter snickered under his breath. Leah smiled at her pups.

_Stop that!_ She yelled in her head.

When she hummed contently when Cobra began to tickle Zayn in his stomach, they all snapped their head to her. They quickly ran up to her and scrambled down beside her. Cobra Zayn and Brian sat in the chairs and Roman Noah on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cobra asked worriedly. No matter what, blood relation or not, Peter was her brother. Everyone around her was. Even Roman, who got on her 9 year old nerves.

"I'm not sure yet. But I am sure about this, you guys stink." She replied, amused. They all smiled and hugged her tight. Leah was so shocked she didn't hug them back.

"Thank you for helping our brother." Noah whispered. Leah, still stunned, just nodded.

"Leah Clearwater?" Carlisle's smooth voice called an hour later. Leah's head snapped up at the smell of leech. She snarled animal like and made sure that her pups were behind her. Luckily they were the only ones in the ER waiting room. When Carlisle put his cool hand on her shoulder, she snapped out of it.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Leah pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down. She took a deep relaxing breath before nodding.

"You can go visit him, but I need to ask you some questions before you take them home."

When Leah replied that she understood, she made sure the pups were okay before walking into Peter's hospital room.

He had a breathing mask and an IV, and he was propped up with pillows to help him breathe well.

"You're going to be okay Peter. I promise. We're going to go home, and you're going to be safe with your brothers and sister." She said softly.

"Miss Clearwater? How do you know these children? I've never seen them with you." The blonde leech asked.

"I just found them Dr. Fangs. They were wandering around in the woods looking for help and I was walking home after-" she paused, and didn't meet Carlisle's eyes "a meeting. Peter was having an asthma attack, and I helped him get here. And I want to help them, so I am. Like contacting family members and see if anyone will take them in. If not, I'm keeping them. That's that."

Carlisle nodded. He reached into his pocket from his lab coat and pulled out an inhaler. It was blue, and had Peter's name on it.

"Give him this. Make sure he takes it with him if he goes outside to play." He handed it to her. She placed it in the purse. They set up a doctor's appointment for the rest of the pups and Peter while they got him ready to leave. The minute she steps foot in the waiting room she snickered. Cobra and Noah were wrestling while everyone else watched.

Cobra was as flexible as the snake she was named after. Noah on the other hand, had strength on his side.

"Brian, I need you to make sure they all are in the car. I'll be right back with Peter." She knew Brian and Cobra would be the most responsible, but Brian was the oldest so they'd listen to him. Hopefully.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all cruising towards Leah's place. The radio was playing a song Cobra knew by heart, and the pups were all chatting in the back about random topics, and Leah was smiling the whole way. Peter tugged on the hem of the tattered shirt. It was then she realized they'd need pajamas. She thought about calling her mom, but she quickly ruled out the idea. Cobra could wear some of her older clothes, and for now the boys could wear one of Seth's t-shirts with some shorts. Plus, she didn't like the idea of her mother around the pups.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Roman asked in the back.

"The woods. Duh." Noah replied rolling his eyes.

"I was talking to Leah."Roman glared at Noah.

All their heads slowly turned to her.

"You want to stay with me?" Leah asked.

"Well yeah, we just figured- Nevermind forget it." Cobra snapped.

"Mama I'm hungry..." Peter muttered.

"…"

"Peter, who's Mama?" Cobra asked with a frown.

He pointied to Leah. Realization dawned on Leah's face.

Zayn snickered at the look on Brian's face. His glasses were slightly lopsided and his mouth was popped into a 'O'. Leah reached across the seat to fix them while keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm staying with Mama too." Brian declared with a brave face after smiling sheepishly at Leah. But the look in his eyes said it all. He was afraid that if he left their rogue group, they'd hate him.

"I am too." The twins cried simultaneously. They looked at each other, smiled, and high fived.

"Yeah!" Noah shouted, scaring the living daylights out of Leah. She got a fleeting image of Lil John.

"Okay." Roman whispered briefly. When he saw Leah smiling at him, his cheeks turned a dark burgundy before he turned to look out the window.

Leah's heart was soaring. She had lived aloneyears, and now she had 5 kids to take care of. Granted, they would be entering their teen years soon, but it didn't matter. The only think she was scared of was 'the talk.'

"Now can you please tell me rules? I will be happy to enforce them on my Cavemen like brothers." Cobra smirked while they piled out of the car. Leah's house was at the edge of the woods, vacant of any neighbors. Sue and Harry had lived in this house as teenagers, and never gave it up when she moved out to live with Charlie. Seth was never home for unknown reasons, but Leah wasn't concerned about him now.

"Well I only have a few. You see that tree over there with the marks?" they looked around before nodding. The tree had 3 marks on it. "Don't ever go past that unless you're with me, or I say its okay. Animals are beyond that point including bears. Actually, I think those marks _did _came from a bear. But don't worry about it. When I have errands to run, or have to go work everyone _stays in this house_. Brian will be in charge when I'm gone because he's older. The boys will use my brother's bathroom, and Cobra and I will share mine. We'll go shopping tomorrow for some clothes and other stuff." Then she remembered the pack. They wouldn't be too happy about her pups living with her. "If I tell you to go to the attic, stay there until I tell you to come out. My pack brothers don't exactly like me, and I don't want you to see anything."

Cobra scowled.

"See what? Does it have something to do with that bruise on your side?" she demanded. Leah didn't meet her eyes.

"Yes." She mumbled. When she saw her pups startled faces she was quick to get them inside. "Okay, go ahead and look around. My mother lives with her boyfriend, so she won't be a problem. My brother only comes around the house about once every few weeks, so you won't have to hide much."

"Don't you have a boyfriend Ma?"Noah asked. Leah half smiled and shook her head.

"I haven't dated anyone in 3 years." She laughed.

"Why not? Your pretty, and your really nice." Noah demanded.

"Suck up." Roman sighed.

Avoiding the subject, Leah waved her hand and asked what they wanted to eat for dinner.

"Can we make homemade pizza? I love it." Zayn said giddily. Leah snickered. She knew she had the ingredients, but Zayn reminded her so much of Emmet it made her laugh.

"Sure. Let me go find some clothes for you though, and start taking showers." She commanded as she climbed up the stairs to Seth's bedroom.

_"SHOWER! WHOOO!"_ Cobra screeched jumping up and down doing a victory dance. The boys cheered and fist pumped the air. Peter laughed at all of them. Leah smiled as she found some undergarments, t shirts and shorts for them. For Peter one of Seth's old t-shirts and basketball shorts, the same for Noah Brian and Zayn. Roman would wear one of Leah's dads shirts since he was taller than the others. Cobra would wear one of Leah's baggy shirts and sweat pants, and for Leah a pair of basketball shorts and a gray tank top. She began to descend down the steps.

"Alright, pups I got-"

_BAM!_

"What in the world?" she muttered as she ran towards the living room.

In the middle of the doorway, the actual door was on the ground. She looked around the living room to make sure everyone was okay before picking up a panicking Peter and calming him down. He tried to control his sobs while Leah held him close, using soothing words to calm him down. The older pups scrambled behind her as the intruder gave an outraged roar, shaking the whole house.

There stood Sam Uley, eyes as black as the sky, looking at Leah's newfound children like meat.

* * *

**A/N: This won the poll, so I'll be updating this story every couple of weeks I think. Now that you know the characters, here are some descriptions:**

**Noah- He used to live with his mother and father until the kicked him out of the house while his mother was pregnant with her second child. Noah had lots of friends back home and they called him a softy. He enjoys watching car movies, and secretly wants to race. He has short cropped brown hair and bright green eyes. His fur coat is dark gray like a storm cloud. He plays football and loves to wrestle with Cobra. Like everyone else, he is very protective of her and Leah. He's 10.**

**Cobra- She gets her unusal name from her mother, who claims that she moved around like a snake when she was pregant with her. Cobra is really smart for her age and can fight when she needs to. Her twin brother is Zayn. She wins soccor tournaments, and she is called "Queen Cobra" because of it. She used to be abused by her parents because they were scared that she was a spirit warrior too. Cobra secretly has a crush on Josh Ramsay from the band Marianas Trench. She's brave and bold. She has long black hair to the middle of her back and soft brown doe eyes. She's protective of her brothers and Leah. She's 9.**

**Zayn- He reminds Leah of Emmet Cullen because of the way he can turn any situation into a joke. He doesn't enjoy tense moments and hates that his sister is so smart and corrects him with everything. Back at home he had many friends and was a trouble maker. His twin sister is Cobra. He was often hit and abused by his parents and was often starved when he shifted in front of them. The wolf that attacked Cobra a year ago was Zayn, and he hates himself for it. He made sure his dad taught her how to defend herself. He likes to watch shows of people getting hurt and laughs at it. This is probably why Cobra calls him a "Neanderthal". His fur coat is dark brown. If anyone messes with Cobra or Leah, he goes on a rampage. He's 9.**

**Roman- He doesn't remember anything about his family ecxept a fire. His mother was an African women that fell in love with a man from the tribe and that's all he knows. He has black hair that goes to his shoulders and onyx eyes that scared Leah when she first met him. He is clever when it comes to traps. When he's old enough he plans to make some around the house for bears. He smirks instead of smiles and doesn't like anyone messing with Peter in a mean way. His fur coat is blackish gray, like coals that are cooled off. He saved Peter from his mother and met Brian in the orphanage. He's 10.**

**Brian-He's the most gentle of the boys and refuses to get rid of his glasses even though he doesn't need them. He's the oldest of the siblings and is in charge when Leah is gone. He's smart and shares some of his ideas for pranks with Cobra. His father sent him to a orphanage and move away the next day when he shifted for the first time. That's how he met Roman. When they ran off, Roman picked up Peter first. Brian likes to play Sims games in his free time and has Roman build the houses for them. He is secretly scared of the dark and likes to cuddle with the other pups when it's bedtime. He has short black hair that reaches the nap of his neck, and kind brown eyes. He's tall and kind of gangly. His fur coat is warm brown like log wood. He's the oldest at 11.**

**Peter- The absolute youngest of the siblings at 5 years old. His mother was a drug user and often forgot to feed Peter. He has athsma from secondhand smoke and enjoys hunting bugs in the spring. He has brown/black hair and hazel eyes. He looks about 7 1/2. He has high cheekbones and dimples that make Leah want to hug him all the time. Roman saved him when his mom was drunk one night and Peter was hungry. **

**Leah- Leah isn't the most common mother. She is worried out of her mind when she goes to work and when she comes home she makes sure everyone is okay before doing anything else. She avoids the pack when she can, and doesn't patrol anymore. She is beaten when she doesn't take orders and works as a nurse for Carlisle. She swears like a sailor when she isn't around the kids and is sarcastic and witty. Her imprint has died, and why will be revealed soon. Her eyes are hazel and gray at the same time, and shoulder length black hair. She goes on runs with the pups on weekends.**

**Now that we have that out of the way, reveiw! I'm really looking forward to this story, and I hope you are too. If you have any questions, message me.**

**I love you my lovelies! REVEIW! The more you reveiw, the faster I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

Leah watched completely livid as Sam advanced on Brian and Noah. She set Peter on the couch when he stopped crying, and wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead before moving in front of Brian and Noah, who were fighting back growls and snarls.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Leah demanded angrily. Cobra stepped closer to Zayn with her jaw clenched as Leah moved closer towards her ex. Cobra didn't like the idea of Leah so close to Sam. Zayn clenched Cobra's hand in his. Not to calm himself down, so that his sister didn't do anything stupid.

"I was here to tell you that some little kids were running around looking for help, but I guess you already found them." Sam turned his murderous gaze to Noah. "I thought I told you to go to Charlie Swan." He growled.

"I thought you said you couldn't help me?" Noah responded with a false bold face. It was a lame comeback he knew, but it was all he could think of.

"You guys stay in here." Leah commanded, knowing what was about to happen. She and Brian gently pushed Noah towards the others, leading Sam out the house with her hand on his arm. They stopped near the tree with the markings. Leaves and mud stuck to their shoes.

"Why are you really here Sam?" Leah whispered, knowing good and well that the pups were listening in on them. She made sure Sam's back was to the house. Leah smirked when she was Cobra being pulled away from the window, and the curtain being closed.

"Nosy..." Leah muttered.

"Jacob told me that Carlisle told him that-"

"What is this, High School?" Leah whispered.

"-you brought some kids home. Lee-lee you can't keep these kids. They have families they can go back too. Once I explain the legends to the parents-"

"That's the problem Sam. Their families knew about the legends and they _still_ kicked them out. You want them to be raised on the streets? What if they phase and attack someone?! Cobra can't even _defend_ herself out there!"

"We give them to Charlie and force their families to take them back! If they don't know them, on to the next relative!"

"You can't force a family to take kids back you _idiotic_ _asshole!"_ Leah screeched. Sam's eyes turned black. He began to step closer to Leah.

**"Leah, you are going to-"**Leah slapped him as he began to use the Alpha command. His face swung the other direction, and Leah growled at him, her jaw clenched. That did it in for him. All this built up rage over the last few minute argument made him snap. He pulled towards him and began to shake her shoulders with as much force as he could.

"Would you listen to me!" he snarled at her. Sam felt a twinge of satisfaction as he felt a bruise forming under his hands. Leah needed a man to control her. If he didn't take matters into his own hands, who knows how out of control she'd be. Even though he had Emily, Sam felt as if he had some kind of claim over Leah still. Even after what happened three years ago.

_"Hey!"_ Cobra screamed, running out the door and banging on Sam's back with her fists. Leah snarled like a complete animal as Sam shifted his body and began to raise his hand to the child. Leah quickly snatched his hand out of the air and waited with her face scrunched up for a blow to her face. That's when the rest of the kids ran out of the door, except for Peter. Brian and Roman pushed Sam to the ground and growled at him. Noah and Zayn tried to control their little sister, who was screeching and hissing very mean and angry words at her brothers. Leah stiffled a laugh as Cobra said-

"Zayn Noah, _let go of me now before I shove a stick up your-!"_

"**COBRA! Watch your _mouth_!**Go back in the house! I'll be in there in just a second." Leah told them all. They all looked at her then back at Sam with pleading eyes. Leah raised an eyebrow and pointed to the house. Cobra's shoulders slumped, but she still 'accidentally' kicked Sam in the shin on the way up. Sam watched the kids go with surprise and a little bit of interest.

"Sam, go. If you come back, don't expect to go home to your wife." Leah snapped as he began to get up. He turned towards her, his nostrils flared.

"This isn't over." He said, before phasing out of his clothes and running towards La Push.

* * *

"You're not in trouble, but that was _completely_ stupid. For one thing, he has 200 pounds of muscle on you. Second, he could phase and tear you to pieces. Third, Cobra who the hell taught you how to talk like that? To your brothers at that? I understand if it's some guy trying to restrain you from doing something seriously important but- never mind I said that. But seriously, _language** all OF YOU**. _All I know is, it better not happen again. I told you to stay in the house. I can't stop you from watching, I see that now, but try not to act on your adrenaline." Leah finished with a sigh to calm herself. She paced back and forth in front of the pups, hands behind her back. They all watched her with wide eyes as they sat on the couch. Peter laughed, rocking back and forth against Roman's back.

"But… it was awesome. The 'acting on the adrenaline' thing... And who was that?" Roman asked. Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"He's the alpha of the pack. Jacob Black is supposed to be Alpha, but he's stuck up to far up his imprints ass that-" Leah paused as the kids snickered at her language. "Don't repeat that."

"What's an imprint?" Brian asked.

"It's when a spirit warrior finds his soulmate." Cobra said in a '_duh_' voice. "By the way, why didn't you run away like us? You can't let people control you like that Mama."

Leah sighed.

"Because La Push is my home, and problems always find me. I can't run away from them. Alright, go wash your hands and faces so we can make pizza." Leah concluded.

The pups jumped up eagerly and ran to any sink they could find. Leah noticed Cobra run into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Leah grinned at Peter as he tried to follow Cobra. He sat outside of the door waiting patiently, smiling. Leah realized he had the cutest dimples. She picked him up and held him close to her startling him at first. But he soon wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and hugged her back.

"Want to help me get the stuff for pizza?" she asked him softly, scruffing his hair slightly. He nodded, and they went into the kitchen quietly.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was covered in powder and playing with it. The pizza had gone into the oven to be made, so they were playing hide and seek until it was ready. Leah didn't have a drop of powder on her, so when she looked up from behind the couch, of course she got tackled by everyone and tickled as powder was poured onto her.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Leah yelped as Noah tickled her toes. The pups laughed at her before helping her up. The oven beeped, and they ate pizza and watched Rugrats: The Movie. It reminded Leah of the kids out there in the woods all over again. And it made her angry that parents could be that cruel to kids just because they were different. Then Leah thought about school. She immediately ruled out public school. There would be too many questions and awkward answers and Leah didn't want to raise the kids in the world of pity. She thought about home school, but Leah only went to school in Port Angeles long enough to be a nurse. She wouldn't be able to teach them the things they needed to know if they wanted to graduate and go to college. She needed someone who already went to college, stayed for the whole time, and knew things that the kids would have to learn. Peter especially needed to get started. She wasn't sure how far they were in at school yet, so she'd have to do something about that…

After the movie, Leah made sure everyone had taken a shower and was seriously clean (like really clean) and that they were comfortably in beds before she retired in her own bed which was originally her mother's room. She fell asleep moments after she closed her eyes.

* * *

When Leah woke up the next morning she was scared out of her wits when she felt little bodies all around her. She almost screamed and forced herself to wake up, but she remembered the events of the day before and relaxed. Roman was at the foot of the bed in his wolf form, sleeping in the direction of the door. Leah smirked at him. Peter was right next to her, and so was Cobra on her left. Zayn and Noah were leaning against her legs, and Brian was wide awake downstairs watching T.V. She approached Roman and began to scratch his large wolf head. He was the size of a large mastiff. He stirred slightly, and looked up at Leah with soft tired wolfy eyes. She smiled at him, and he surprised her slightly by putting his head in her lap.

"You didn't have to do that you know, guarding the door." she muttered, before he fell asleep again.

She didn't move, just continued to pet his head.

A couple hours later the pups were in the back seat talking about what they wanted to buy. They were going to Port Angeles to buy clothes, groceries and stuff like that. Cobra constantly kept talking about an album she had been dying to listen too and Brian about a Sims 2 expansion pack.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Cobra screeched and asked Leah to turn it up. Cobra began to sing along to the lyrics of the song. She talked about how she wanted to go to the bands concert and go on stage and sing with them.

"All you do is talk about that guy. I'm starting to think you have a crush on him." Zayn smirked before Cobra hit him on the back of the head.

"**Ow!** What was that for?!" Zayn muttered, rubbing the knot that was forming on his head.

"You know what it was for." Leah raised her eyebrows at him. "You don't mock a girl about that kind of thing. Especially your sister."

"Busted…" Noah laughed as they pulled into a parking space.

"Alright while we're here, stay with me. If anyone tries to talk to you that are not one of us, don't talk back. Just find me as soon as you can." The pups all nodded at her before getting out of the car. When they got a cart, Leah set Peter in the toddler seat thing and pinched his nose. His dimples were more visible as he smiled and laughed. Cobra went straight to the clothes and got jeans and some sweaters for the oncoming winter. Leah helped her try them on and made sure to get a size bigger than she needed. Roman and Brian checked out the video games and Noah and Zayn played with the Nerf toy gun models. Peter stayed with Leah the whole time. When Noah got clothes, most of it was of cars on it and jeans. Zayn had people face planting into the ground and stuff like that. Brian and Roman just buy plain shirts along with Peter. When they got to food, Leah bought everyone's favorites along with essentials. Things like fruit and vegetables weren't in season, so it was hard to find fresh things, but they got the last of everything. While Leah paid for everything the pups played around with each other. Cobra snatched Brian's glasses off his face and put them on herself and commented that he was 'seriously blind'. Leah laughed into her hand but told Cobra to put them back on his face. While she put the bags in the trunk, she looked across the street at the garage called **'B.C.'S GARAGE'. **Jacob and Jared owned it. Leah wasn't very shocked to see that Jared and Paul were there, just watching her. Leah knew word had gotten out by their so called Alpha, but the two men didn't call her out on it, which she was grateful for. Jacob was absent, probably visiting his imprint. Leah locked eyes with Paul. He smirked at her, making her heart stutter in her chest. She tried to force herself to snap out of it, but she continued to stare back. When Peter let out a whimper as he tried to get out of the cart, she slapped herself mentally and unhooked the belt that restrained him. She set him in the middle seat carefully and strapped the seat belt in.

"Who's that?" Cobra asked as she found what Leah was looking at.

"My best friend and his best friend." Leah laughed, before looking back at the garage.

Jared had long since begun to work on the car again, but Paul was still watching Leah with that smirk. He winked at her before sliding under the Impala so that only his boots were visible.

* * *

When they got back home, Cobra helped her put the groceries away and put all the clothes in drawers. The boys were downstairs playing a new game on the Xbox. Cobra rolled her eyes at them and whispered_ 'Neanderthals…'_ before grabbing a few begs and heading to the kitchen. She and Leah talked about random things, mostly about phasing. Since Zayn would never tell her how it felt, Cobra was curious as to how it was. Leah told her about the tingling of her spine, the hair growing out and retracting. The way it felt to run during the night, with the breeze in your fur. Cobra was just about to ask what her wolf looked like when Leah tensed. She heard a howl about a mile from here. She turned to Cobra and grabbed her forearms. Cobra looked her in the eye.

"Cobra, I don't care what excuse you have, make sure everyone stays in here and lock the doors after me. I'll be back." Leah ran out of the house, stripping out of her jeans and t shirt quickly before phasing and listening in for trouble.

_Nothing's wrong Lee, just a meeting at Sam's._ Jacob calmed her down. Leah sighed, relieved before going back to get her clothes.

* * *

"Why? I shouldn't be forced to go one some fucking date with someone I don't know_ just because Emily set it up!_" Leah yelled, feeling helpless and distressed.

Apparently Emily had gotten a call from a guy a week ago that wanted to go on a date with Leah, and Emily set it up because 'she thought Leah would be thrilled.'

"She thought it'd be good for you. You should be grateful that Emily did it for you, not complaining about it." Sam growled impatiently. Unknown to Leah or Sam, Paul was listening in on the whole conversation with clenched fist.

_There's more to it than that, I know it._ Paul thought. There's no way Emily just 'got a call' from some random guy and set the date up.

"I'm not doing it. I have goddamn rights Sam, and I'm not ready to start dating again after what happened." Leah sighed, remembering that night. She just wanted to go home to the pups and make dinner.

"It's been three years, get over it." Sam snapped.

"How would you feel if Emily-" Leah began to shout, but refrained from doing so when Paul walked into the room with his face set.

"Leah, would you please just go out on the date! It's only a onetime thing anyway right?" He asked Sam, who shrugged and walked into the kitchen with his imprint.

"You know what? Fuck you too Paul." She walked out the door, getting ready to phase when she felt someone grab her hand gently. She turned to face the culprit head on.

"You know you want to Beautiful. But anyway, I only did that so you'd avoid getting commanded to do something you _really_ didn't want to do. You know that right? If it's the kids your worried about, I'll watch them for you." Paul suggested. Leah snarled.

"You're not going_ anywhere near_ them. Don't pretend to care, you probably want to take them away and give them to Sam." Leah gasped. "Is that why he wants me on this date? So that way he can take the kids while I'm gone? I'll be in Seattle with no way to protect them, and you'll take them like some fucking minion! Damn you Paul! Oh you are _asking_ for it Sam!" Leah began to stomp her way to the house, but Paul stopped her by gripping her waist and pulling her towards him, mindful of the bruises he knew she had. He looked straight in her hazel gray eyes he secretly loved so much.

"That's why I was going to watch them. If you'd listen and shut the hell up for two seconds princess, you'd know. I don't like the idea more than you do of having kids unsupervised in a house in the middle of the woods. Speaking of, you might want to think about moving. Out of the woods, that is not the state country or whatever." Paul finished, looking Leah straight in the eye this time. Leah liked the way he was holding her, but wouldn't admit it. It made her feel protected.

"You don't even _like_ kids. You especially won't like mine." Leah whispered, looking towards the ground as her heart tightened in her chest at being so close to him. She _hated_ when that happened.

"In case you didn't know, I take of Rachel's all the time when she works. And who said I don't like kids?" Paul responded with a smirk. He knew her resolve was breaking. She would look anywhere but at him, and she was silent as she thought it over. Instead of admitting she was giving in though she whispered her words in a small voice Paul didn't know she had.

"I'll call you tomorrow before I go. I'm calling every twenty minutes though. I'm not afraid to hurt you Paul, _especially_ when it comes to my kids." Leah struggled out of his tight grip and began to strip. She felt Paul's eyes on her back, but didn't say anything about it. She phased.

_I was going to ask you earlier but can I spend the night at your place? Rach is going to have her boyfriend over and I can't deal with that today. _Paul thought with a sigh.

Leah was surprised. Paul has slept over at least twice a month ever since Rachel left him. He practically lived with Leah.

_Yeah… sure. Just get your stuff and come on over. You can sleep in Seth's room. Try anything though; just know I have many ways to torture you. _Leah snarled.

_I already told you Beautiful, I'm completely fine with you and the little monsters._

_I meant _me_, but it counts for the _kids_ too. And don't **call me that**._ Leah snarled.

_What?_

_Beautiful. Don't call me that._

_Why? You are... _

_Shut up Paul. _Leah thought, before phasing out.

* * *

Once Leah got back to the house, the pups crowded her immediantly jumping for joy... and asking for food. Leah laughed at them before going to the kitchen to make spaghetti.

"My friend Paul is coming over to spend the night. All of you should be nice okay? He's going through a rough time." Leah explained as she turned the noodles in the pot. Cobra frowned.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Paul's a friend. Not a boyfriend." Leah told her.

"That just hurts Lee." a deep voice said from the door. Leah gasped in shock as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Holy shit!" Leah yelled, hitting Paul upside the head with the wooden spoon. He grunted before rubbing the sore spot.

"I thought you said you had to get some stuff?" Leah scowled, punching Paul in the arm as he stood in the doorway.

"You're not the only fast one in the pack Lee. Besides, it's only some clothes and a toothbrush." Paul rose his duffel bag to her line of sight.

"Should we go to the attic?" Noah asked Zayn in a low voice that everyone heard.

"No your fine. Paul this is Roman, Noah, Cobra, Brian and..." Leah picked up Peter from behind the garbage can and hugged him close to her. "This little guy is Peter."

Paul waved at them all, and they all waved back and said "Hi." at the same time.

"You need help getting settled in? Dinner'll be ready in a few." Leah asked Paul, going back to the stove to stir the noodles again. He shook his head as an answer before going up to Seth's room to freshen up for dinner.

"He seems like a _boyfriend_ to me." Cobra snickered. Leah rolled her eyes and tickling her stomach before getting some plates from the cupbord. Noah and Zayn began to set the table, and Paul helped out. They talked about sports and school and other random topics. Leah watched the whole ordeal with a smile as Cobra and Roman joined in. Peter climbed on Paul's back and demanded a wolfy back ride.

"Wolfy?" Leah groaned.

* * *

Leah and Paul were in the kitchen washing dishes and playfully splashing eachother while the pups watched Brian play his new Sims 2 game.

"Your really good with them Lee." Paul commented as Leah dried her face with a paper towel. She smiled a little before her face crumbled.

"I don't know what I'm doing though. Maybe Sam's right, I can't just take them in and claim them like that. If they don't go back to their familes and go to public school in La Push the other kids will ask questions and say what their parents think of me. Right in their faces. They'll be shunned from everyone else just like me and next thing I know, they turn on me saying I ruined their lives and I'll look like a complete idiot when they want to go back to their familes. My job doesn't even pay much and you know how my mom shows up unannounced. What if they phase from something she says and she tells the Elders about it? We could be exiled for this and their's vampires all of the place and _I can't_..." Leah left it at that as a sob bubbled her lips. She didn't lose control like this around anyone else except Paul. She felt like she could trust him.

Paul rushed to her side and set her in his lap as they fell to the linoleum floor. He gently rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest. The best thing about Paul was that when she cried, he wouldn't tell her empty promises to make her feel better. He let her let it all out while whispering words of encouragment.

"_Listen to me Beautiful._ I don't care if someone calls me selfish for this, because I know I am. But you are _not_ leaving me in the hell hole. I don't give a fuck about what people say about me, and it's been a long time since you should've stopped caring too. You and I have been 'shunned' from everyone else. And we cope just fine because what do we have?" Paul demanded. Leah looked up at him with sad bloodshot eyes. Her hair tickled Paul's chest.

"Huh?" she croaked.

"I said, _what do we have?"_ Paul eyed her. It was obvious they'd had this conversation before.

"Eachother." Leah whispered knowingly, wiping her tears with a shaking hand.

"That's right. Eachother." Paul rose, and helped Leah up. He kissed the rest of her tears away before looking at Leah seriously with his dark brown eyes.

"Sam's almost never right. This situation counts too." he said firmly before hugging her tightly. After a moment or two, Leah decided to lighten the mood.

"You know for a big buff guy your a teddy bear." Leah joked.

* * *

Leah and the pups were watching Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey in the bedroom. Peter was already asleep, but everyone else was wide awake. Paul was in the shower getting ready for bed.

"Mama, can you tell us a bedtime story?" Cobra asked as the movie ended. Leah frowned, she didn't know one. Then she remembered an earlier conversation, and started.

"Once upon a time, there was a woman. She worked as a nurse in a hospital, and she was working late one night. No one was coming in, no one was going out that day, and she just sat around in the lounge drinking coffee. Then, she heard a nice sound. It was the sound of a heartbeat." She reached across the bed and put her hand on Zayn's chest. "She liked the sound, so she followed it. It led her to one of the rooms where sick people stay in for a long time. She felt a tug in her chest when she reached a bed. She found a man who looked to be in his twenties, he was sleeping. His hair was dark and soft as she touched it. But something was wrong. Why was somebody so angelic in a hospital? So the nurse looked around the room and found out what was wrong with him. The man had cancer. She felt compelled to wake him up, so she did. When he met her eyes, her world stopped. She felt as if a million little cedar barks strings were twining her to him, and she couldn't do anything about it but stare. She heard on the heart monitor that his heart rate was speeding up, so she looked away for a few seconds. That was, until the heart monitor went silent. The man, the woman's soul mate, had died. The women never felt the same after that. She wouldn't talk to anyone for a year. That's when her best friend finally found out he loved her, and they fell in love. The end." Leah ended. The pups were looking at her in awe.

"Tell it again." said Cobra.

* * *

Paul came into the room to say goodnight, but found everyone esle sleeping. He smiled (yes smiled, not smirk.) at the sleeping form of Leah, who was turned on her side and her body slightly scrunched up. The pups somehow cuddled all around her, like real wolves with their mother. Paul's smile grew harder however, when he remembered the story that she told. It was true, the whole thing. Leah's imprint died three years ago a minute after she laid eyes on him. When Leah explained to the pack what it felt like to lose your imprint, she went to the Elders. What Leah didn't know what that it was an omen. Her soulmate wasn't meant to be with her. It was supposed to make Leah sad and somewhat helpless, but it only made her stronger. She didn't like to talk about it.

What Paul was wondering though, is did Leah love him? He didn't know what he would do without his bitchy best friend. When Rachel left him and got pregnant by someone else, Leah was his shoulder to cry on. And Paul _never_ cried, so he was pretty torn up. She'd let him live with her for a couple of months until he was ready to face the world again.

Paul approached the bed slowly, before kissing Leah's forehead.

"'Night Beautiful."

He didn't know that Roman was awake and watching him, until he spoke.

"I know that story is true Paul. I got to say this though, _I've had to hurt people to make sure my family is safe._ Don't make me hurt you over Mama cause we all like you." He uttered, before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that's how Leah's imprint died. Some people are going to say she should have died too, and Leah felt as if she was supposed to die. More descriptions!**

**Paul- After his imprint, Rachel cheated on him from a guy she met in college and ended up pregnant from said guy, Paul decided he would break up with Rachel. Once he did, he was devestated, and spent a couple of months living with Leah. He was sick and violent, and broke lots of things when he was angry. On one occasion he said cruel words that made Leah kick him out, but he made it up to her a week later. At first she grudgingly agrees but the two became friends quickly. Paul takes care of Rachel's kid when Rachel is at work when her boyfriend is not available. Paul feels responsible of Leah since no one really is around for her anymore. They just stopped caring. He does have strong feelings for Leah. He likes kids even though he'd never admit it aloud. He has a strong jaw line and dark brown eyes. His hair is cropped short and defined muscles. He's 6 feet tall, and calls Leah 'Beautiful' when he's completly serious about something. He is still tempermental, but is not as angry all the time. He bickers with Leah playfully. He works at the B.C'S Garage. **

**Reveiw! I shall cry raindrops for you! Shoutouts every few weeks remember that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: There is rape and abuse in this chapter, it's pretty easy to detect when it's going to happen, so if that bothers you then please skip that part.**

* * *

Leah sighed as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was curled in soft waves, and her bright eyes were more prominent with the eyeliner and mascara she wore. Her dress was dark red, and it held her tightly in places that made her want to hide. It went to her knees and was kind of like a pencil skirt.

Shw was completely uncomfortable.

Leah jumped a foot in the air as someone knocked on the door quietly.

"Come on in." she answered softly. Cobra slithered in the room with almost no sound. She only gave her body enough space to slide in the door before she closed it quietly.

"You look pretty Mama." Cobra commented as she sat down on the bathtub edge. Leah had recently trimmed her hair, so now it went to the middle of her back without it looking wild and untidy. Cobra wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"Thank you." Leah replied as she searched feebly for her necklace. It sparked a memory in her head that she couldn't believe she forgot. She quickly crouched down to meet Cobra's eyes and stared into the light brown orbs.

"Baby this is _really_ important, and I need you to remember this okay?" Cobra nodded silently. "Tell Paul this as soon as I walk out the door, promise me this." Leah told her sternly, holding up her pinky for Cobra to take with hers. "Tell him: If I don't come back in a few days, make sure you go to the house that stinks." Cobra giggled.

"The house that stinks?" she laughed. Leah nodded seriously as Cobra took her pinky finger and intertwined it with Leah's.

* * *

"Explain why you don't dress up like that _all the time?"_ Paul demanded as Leah sauntered down the stairs, Cobra in tow. The heels made her look taller. Which was tall.

"Because I'd look like a-"Leah cut herself off mindful of the pups as she mouthed the word to Paul "…After a while." Paul shrugged in agreement and followed Leah to the kictchen as she signalled him to follow her. Leah turned to him, searching through her purse that was on the counter.

"I'm only saying this once, so listen up. Make sure they don't go outside after dark. Watch them closely, cause their sneaky little kids. If they want to go for a run with you in the morning make sure Peter has this." Leah gave him Peter's blue inhaler out of her purse. "Cobra has something to tell you, which is important too. Last thing though, if you have something funny going on, inviting friends over, or giving them over to Sam…" Leah stepped closer to Paul and gripped his jaw in her hand. "I will not hesitate to kill you." Leah snarled at him before roughly removing her hands and exiting the kitchen, giving hugs and kissing to her pups before leaving. She whispered the same message in Cobra's ear before getting into the Tahoe and driving off.

"And that, my good friends, is why I am friends with your Mother." Paul declared as he sat down with the kids.

* * *

Leah stood around at the front of the restaurant where she was supposed to meet the guy at. She felt like a complete fool as she sat on a bench inside where it was warm, and multiple people passed her. Plenty of men asked her to join them, but she declined as the weight of the command pushed down on her shoulders.

Yes, Sam had commanded her to go.

"Ah… _you're even more gorgeous than Emily described."_ An angelic, yet demonic voice said from behind her. Leah jumped and began to shift her body, but stopped when the sickly sweet smell hit her nose. Many more people walked by with apprehensive looks on their faces as Leah stood quickly and crouched in a defensive position. Then she remembered where she was. In Seattle, with people around, oblivious to the fact that they were in danger. She stiffened and put her hands on hips as she eyed the man behind her.

The man behind her was pretty good looking, with brown hair and a nice face. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants. His hair was sloppy, which most girls would take as the 'just got out of bed' look. But his eyes are what took the cake. They were blood red.

"Careful now sweet Leah." The vampire crooned, inclining his head towards her as if to kiss her. "If you don't behave I'll kill everyone in this place, and your family…."

Leah bit her lip. "What do you want?" she asked her voice hard and cold. Her hands were clenched behind her back as the vampire stroked her hair.

"Oh, Emily didn't tell you?" the vampire whispered, twirling Leah's hair in his ice cold fingers. "You're mine… and you have to do anything I tell you to do… for a night…" he trailed off.

Leah cried out as the vampire gripped her waist in his hands and shot out the restaurant. Leah closed her eyes as the tears threatened to escape behind her eyelids, but they didn't. She heard cars honking and things slamming. When they stopped moving, she felt the fabric of her dress being pulled up.

"You really are beautiful…" the Cold One whispered. Leah squirmed and wiggled, trying to get away from him. She opened her eyes to see they were in an abandoned ware house, dust gathered in some corners. The windows were boarded shut, and so was the door. It was metal, and it looked like cement kept it shut. There was literally no way out. Leah gripped the vamps wrist and quickly snapped it, before running towards the door and tried to shove it open.

"Don't try to get away Leah. You can't escape me…" He muttered as he caught up with Leah as she tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. Leah desperately looked around, wondering how the hell they got here in the first place. She regretted closing her eyes. She glanced up to find some shattered wood scattered around the place. She groaned in despair as she looked up.

They had gotten in from a fucking window. On a goddamn platform at that, and the stairs didn't look steady enough to hold her. But she had to try. Leah sprinted towards the stairs, using the railing to steady herslef as the wooden platform wobbled dangerously. She didn't dare look back and discourage herself, but her worst fear was confirmed as the platform gave way under her and she fell. She felt something snap in her wrist as she tried to break her fall, and winced as she put it back in place. Leah whimpered as the vampire grinned evilly at her and forced her to stand.

The vampire pushed her roughly against the cool metal door and inhaled her scent. Leah shivered in disgust as bile rose in her throat.

_Phase you idiot!_ a small voice in her head told her.

"Please… please stop…" Leah begged as the vampire stripped her down so she was nude in front of him. Leah tried to phase, she really did but the vampire crouched down and licked her leg with venom on his tounge, making her stumble and fall to the ground, writhing in pain and gritting her teeth, but still screamed. His eyes were hungry as he took her in. He quickly took off his own clothes. She rose and tried to phase, but found she couldn't as the vampire licked his way up her leg, venom burning through her skin. She screamed in pain, but continued to try to get out of the place. Leah struggled to get away from him.

"Paul!" Leah screeched as the vampire pushed her around slightly and got into a comfortable position between her legs. She pushed and shoved him, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. "Paul please! _Help me!"_ The vampire bit into her shoulder, drawing blood but not injecting venom as he began to move. **"PAUL!"**

The vampire glowered down at her in annoyance before grabbing her throat and squeezing hard.

She blacked out to the image of the vampire kissing her the bite, making it sizzle.

* * *

Paul Lahote paced back in forth in the Clearwater living room. He was worried, considering Leah was supposed to be back almost twelve hours ago. The kids were being great, just playing around in the house. The night before, they couldn't sleep without being with Leah. So, they insisted that Paul sleep with them. It took a while, but after Leah's bedtime story and cuddling close to Paul, they fell asleep. This morning they went for a run in wolf form, and Cobra rode on Zayn's back. They were eating lunch right now, and Paul was getting ready to go look for Leah himself. Then he remembered who set this date, and told the pups he'd be right back before howling, calling for Sam.

_What is it?_ Sam asked quickly.

_I need to ask you some questions about this 'date' with Leah._ Paul growled, sitting on his haunches in front of the house. Leah didn't have neighbors, which was a good thing.

Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes. _What is there to ask Paul?_

_I know something's up, and if you don't tell me right now I _**will**_ beat it out of you. _

_You're hanging out with Leah way too much._ Sam muttered. Paul smirked at the jealousy in his thoughts.

_Tell me._

Sam took a shuttering, irritated breath before he told Paul what was going on.

Paul let lose a howl that could be heard all over the reservation.

* * *

Leah walked up the steps stiffly that night, stumbling over the threshold before collapsing on the couch. The pups crowded her, asking her what was wrong as her eyes lulled closed. Peter grabbed her arm and hugged it. Cobra yanked her hair gently, trying to get her to wake up. But Leah didn't wake. Bruises were all over her, and her dress was ripped in places. Her hair was tangled with dust and dirt, and blood covered her neck. Her breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat was weak but still going.

Paul paced in the backyard, feeling really temperamental as he phased back. He walked into the house, forcing himself to calm down. His eyes furrowed when he saw the pups crowding the couch. Cobra's hair swayed back and forth as she turned to watch Paul. She moved aside slightly with glassy eyes revealing a caramel arm limply hanging on the edge of the couch. The rest of the body was hidden by the small bodies of the pups. He panicked, gripping his hair in his hands as he approached her. His heart stuttered in his chest as he saw Leah. Paul turned to Cobra.

"Can you get some warm water and a rag for me?" he choked, eyeing the blood covering Leah's shoulder and neck. Cobra nodded quickly, trying not to cry. She scrambled out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go help her with that…" Zayn muttered, following his twin. Paul stroked Leah's hair as he waited for her to wake up. Roman Brian and Noah sat on the edges of the couch, wondering what they were supposed to do. Peter had followed Cobra silently.

"Mama left a number…" Roman muttered, gesturing towards the reminder board next to the TV. Paul did a double take at the note, as he noticed the name "Carlisle Cullen" written in Leah's neat hand writing. He snatched the number off the wall and called it using the house phone. He dialed the number, and used the warm water and rag on Leah's neck. Cobra took over while he talked on the phone, talking in quick rushed tones before hanging up.

"Carlisle Cullen's coming over to help Leah; he'll be over in about 5 minutes." Paul told them before searching upstairs for some more comfortable clothes for Leah. Sweatpants and a tank top would have to do.

"Carlisle helped me too!" Peter said happily, smiling with his dimples. Cobra smiled sadly at him before she continued to clean the wound with the water.

* * *

Three hours later, Leah groggily rose to find the pups all around her, sleeping peacefully. She had plenty of bandages on her body; she could feel them restricting her skin as she squirmed to get up. Her whole being felt like complete shit as she rose from the bed, kissing her pups on their forehead before going downstairs to get a drink of water. Instead of water, she found Paul sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, hunched over. His whole form shook, and Leah thought for a second he was crying. She limped towards him placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking his hair as he tried not to phase. He relaxed slightly under her touch, and looked at her in the dark.

"You knew this would probably happen didn't you?" Paul said to her as she buried her face in his chest.

Leah nodded slightly.

"Sam and Emily did this to me." Leah growled her voice slightly hoarse from the screaming and the whole trying to crush her windpipe thing.

"You don't know the whole story though." Paul warned her as she rose to stretch her muscles. Leah turned to him and went to the kitchen for some water. She asked if Paul wanted some too, but he declined.

"Then please, O Great Jackass, _enlighten_ me." She smirked, taking a sip of water. Paul took a deep breath before explaining it to her.

"Emily was at the grocery store looking at baby clothes the same day you and I were working at the garage a few weeks ago. Remember we thought we smelt a leech?" Leah nodded slowly. "It was practically stalking her the whole time. When Emily was going to check out the leech grabbed her and pushed her behind a rack of clothes and asked her a shit load of questions about you. Emily answered all of them, because she was scared for her life. When the vamp told her to set up a date with you, and told her what he was going to do to you, she agreed. The vamp thought she was lying, so he told her that if she didn't up the date he was going to kill her and the baby. She's 7 months pregnant Lee, what would you do?" Paul finished with a solemn look at her. Fire filled Leah's eyes as she slid down to the other end of the couch, disgusted at Paul at the moment.

"_So because she's pregnant, what she made me do was okay_?" Leah said nonchalantly, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"That's not what I meant-"Paul started, but Leah cut him off.

"Yes it was Paul. Don't like to me." Leah shrugged. Paul tried to talk again but Leah once again interuppted.

"It doesn't matter if Leah suffers anymore, as long as Emily gets what she wants! She was going to do it even if the vamp didn't threaten her! You knew this was going to happen didn't you? To think I thought you were going to come and help me!" Leah laughed. It was a bitter one though.

"Sam thought you could protect yourself…" Paul growled his anger building. Not at Leah, but at himself.

"But I couldn't! And you know what? I couldn't phase. All he had to do was lick my leg with some venom and I completely shut down. Bet you didn't even care about that though did you?" Leah cried, shooting up and pacing around the room. "What happened to 'Sam's almost never right' Paul?" Leah picked up a glass frame, looking at the picture angrily and threw it at him, barley missing his head.

"Mama?" Peter whimpered, stumbling down the steps with Roman. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and smiled up at Leah as she picked him up and held him close. Roman watched the exchange before hugging Leah's waist. Leah scratched his hair, giving him a motherly smile. Her anger was completely gone as she put Peter down.

"What's the matter?" Leah asked them softly. Roman glanced angrily at Paul before speaking.

"We heard yelling and crashing… We thought you were hurt." He shrugged before studying the living room. Nothing was out of place except for glass on the couch that Paul was trying to pick up. The photo was of Leah and Paul a few years ago working at the garage with oil and dirt on their faces as they smiled at the camera. Leah had a wrench in the air as a salute, and Paul with a beer. Leah was leaned over the car with a short top and ripped jeans, and Paul was sitting in a lawn chair with cut off shorts and no shirt.

Leah told him everything was okay as an answer and shooed them both back to bed. She didn't look at Paul once as she trudged up the steps and into the bedroom, not falling asleep but staring into space.

* * *

**A/N: That was that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I didn't really like writing it though, I was pretty mad at myself for making it happen. If you have any questions, please message me and I will answer them if I can. **

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Thank you so much brankel1, NaeNaeLu, Blackwater-fan07, Twilightangell, ninja princess LW, and Guest for reveiwing! I really liked reading them, they made me smile. **

**If you want to be shouted out, then keep reveiwing and I'll try to get to everyone!**

**REVEIW! I shall cry raindrops for you if I do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

Leah punched Paul in the arm as she saw him off. He half smiled, but didn't give her a full one as he walked out the door. Leah was still pissed at him, but she didn't want it to show. She wanted her best friend happy. Rachel had called earlier, saying she needed help, and Leah wanted to rip her throat out as Paul's eyes softened and said he'd be there. Roman had given him a secret look with a raised eye brow and furious eyes, but Leah passed it off as nothing as she told the pups she had to go to work soon.

"What do you work as Mama?" Cobra asked curiously as she tried to pick a book from the shelf.

"I'm a nurse." Leah answered, and began to braid Cobra's hair as she sat down and read.

"You've got to cut your hair a little shorter soon. It's getting out of hand." Leah sighed, putting the braid in a bun and pinning it.

"Whatcha' readin'?" Zayn asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair. Cobra was so engrossed in the book that she only raised the cover higher so he could see.

"_Harry Potter?_ Really?" Noah groaned.

"Yes. Really. I saw the movies but never read the books… Now I am!" Cobra whispered, turning the page and waving the boys off.

"Weirdo…" Zayn mumbled under his breath. He winced as the book wacked him on the head.

**"Ow!"** he yelped.

"Shh!"Leah uttered, her eyes huge as saucers as she she stared out the window.

"Who?" Peter asked climbing on Leah's back and laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Get… in the attic. Now. " Leah rushed them up the stairs. The attic was dark and smelled of wood and a trinket store, and there was something that looked like a prom dress hung up in the center. Cobra closed her book and ran up the steps as Peter stumbled up them with Leah. Roman and Brian were in one corner, Zayn and Noah in the other, and Cobra in Peter behind a mattress. Leah made sure they were situated before she instructed them.

"My mother is here. She's dangerous, and one of the many people that don't like me. Any time she's here, even if she knows about you, _don't let her get you alone_ you hear me?" Leah demanded. They nodded obediently, looking scared of what would happen.

"I love you all. Be quiet." Leah straightened her hair and closed the attic door behind her as Sue rang the door bell.

* * *

Leah's stomach clenched as she opened the door. Leah's mother smiled at her, but it seemed fake as she swiftly entered the house, not waiting for a greeting. Sue stopped at the living room when she noticed books, blankets and game disk cases all over the floor.

"What is this?" Sue demanded, not waiting for an answer as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mother, I really don't appreciate you coming unexpected. I could've cleaned up a bit." Leah said with clenched teeth, stepping in front of her mother and towering over her.

"Well Leah it's my house and I didn't think I needed to call." Sue sighed; dodging around Leah and openning the door to the study. That's where the pups usually spend the day, playing on the computer, reading, and wrestling on the floor. The whiteboard had recently been erased, but you could still see the marks of purple marker in Cobra's neat hand writing.

"Has Seth been having friends over?" Sue asked suspiciously. Leah shrugged.

"Seth hasn't been home in a month. He's been over his friends house and visiting his girlfriend." Leah rolled her eyes and cocked her hip.

"I saw Paul leaving here. Are you sleeping with him?" Sue asked, quirking an eyebrow. Leah inhaled sharply.

"Of _course_ not!" Leah snapped.

"Well someone's been doing something…" Sue dashed up the stairs and opened the doors to the bedrooms. Those were trashed also, clothes scattered on the floor and new clothes placed in the drawers. Leah's bedroom looked like it was being remodeled, and so did Seth's. Leah was officially moving into Sue's room, and Cobra was moving into hers. The boys were moving into Seth's and they were going to start cleaning them out after she got home from work.

"I was over Rachel's yesterday…" Leah's stomach clenched again at the mention of Paul's imprint. She bit back a growl.

"And what did the _cheating bitch_ say?" Leah asked sweetly. Sue eyed her sharply.

"The_ nice young lady that I wish for you to be like_ said that Paul's been coming over almost a whole week every month." Sue snapped. Leah shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, because he can't stand to look Rachel in the eye and think that he wasn't enough for her!" Leah screeched.

"Do **NOT** raise your voice at me." Sue cried, pushing Leah aside and climbing up the ladder to the attic. Leah bit her lip to stop the tears and prepared herself to hold her mother back from her pups.

"I _knew_ it! **Get up**! I said **GET UP!**" Sue shouted, yanking Cobra out of her hiding spot. Leah growled and pulled Cobra close to her, snapping her teeth at her mother when she advanced on them. The pups hid behind Leah as Sue approached them.

"Emily was right about you. The whole tribe was, but because you were my daughter I refused to believe them. But you know what? I should've listened. Emily told me about this, how you're taking in demon kids and giving them homes to make them stronger so you can take over the tribe! I can't believe you've dishonored me and your father by doing such a thing! First you kill my first husband, then you drive my son away… I'm sick of it! Get out!" Sue shouted and yelled at them all. Leah felt hot tears trailing down her face, but she didn't wipe them away.

"_You and you're curse will leave my house_! You have a month to leave the tribal grounds, and if you don't I'll get the pack on you!"

Leah exhaled in shock.

"Y-you can't do that!" Cobra screamed. Sue snapped her eyes to her.

"Yes I can little girl and I will." Sue smirked and crossed her arms.

Leah began to breathe heavily. Roman shook so hard and violently you couldn't see him.

"Get out…" Leah said weakly, but when Sue had the audacity to just stand there, Leah snapped.

"**I'm not afraid to push you down that ladder Sue**. Get the hell out of my house and don't come back if you know what's good for you." Leah said, deadly calm and she checked Peter and Cobra for any wounds.

"I disown you." Sue explained to her firmly, before climbing down the steps.

The words that Sue had said echoed in Noah's head. The same words his mother had told him.

_You and your curse will leave my house!_

* * *

"Hello? Carlisle? Hi, um… we need help. Sue is threatening to set the pack on me and the kids if we don't leave the tribe, and we have nowhere to go. I was thinking… oh I feel horrible for asking you for this, but do you think we could move in that house you have in Alaska? Just for a couple of years." Leah added as she twirled the phone cord in her fingers. The pups were eating dinner loudly, chatting about whatever they wanted and laughing when Zayn cracked a lame joke. Leah sighed in exhaustion.

"I have no objection to the idea Leah, but the problem is we were thinking about moving back in the next few years." Carlisle's smooth voice said to her. Leah once again sighed.

"I don't know what to do… " Leah's head pounded as she laid it against the wall. Brian poked his head out the dining room door.

"Well… I don't see why we can't build you your own house around the area. We could all move at the same time. You see, we have about 100 acres of land there. I'm sure Renesmee would love to spend time with Cobra." She could practically hear Carlisle smiling.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. The whole spending time with Renesmee thing." Leah felt like she was being rude, but she shoved it off. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Is there any like, tutors or private schools I could send them to?" Leah muttered, but was cut off as Cobra let out the most terrifying scream.

"Carlisle? Yeah I'll call you back." Leah hung up, dashing to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Leah said, holding Cobra close to her.

"Something behind a tree… huge… black eyes." Cobra bit back a sob.

It must've been immensely scary of Cobra cried. Cobra_ never_ cried.

"Stay in here." Was all Leah said. She stepped outside, the leaves and mud sticking to her bare feet as she jogged around the yard. She could smell wolf.

She crept around a tree, her hair swishing in the wind and she looked fierce as she picked up a large wooden board.

Something large and black lunged at her.

* * *

Cobra buried her face in her twin brothers shirt as they crowded in the study, Peter demanding for Cobra to read to him.

"Alright little buddy which one?" Cobra sniffled, pulling away from Zayn and focusing her attention on Peter.

"_Harry Potter and the_…" Peter stopped, because he couldn't pronounce _'Sorcerer's Stone_.'

Cobra laughed and pulled the book from his hands, making sure he sat in front of her as she read the first page. After the first chapter, all of her siblings were sitting around her in a U shape, listening to her soft voice read the pages smoothly. She even used voices.

The door suddenly slammed open and dark russet arms had the pups in them. They kicked and bit at them, but soon realized it was Paul and stopped.

"What's going on _Paulina_?" Cobra joked as he set them in the backseat of the Tahoe. Leah was in the front seat, bloody and battered. Her blue shirt was ripped and torn, and so was her jeans. Her face was full of cuts, and leaves and mud stuck to her hair.

"They're coming for you." Paul said simply, getting in and stepping on it.

"We didn't do anything though!" Noah yelped, furious.

"No, but I did. That's the problem. I taking you in was a mistake." Leah sighed, her head still pounding.

"So you're bringing us to the bird guy and giving up?" Brian shouted his glasses once again lopsided.

"Bird guy? You mean Charlie Swan? And no, I'm not. I was talking to Carlisle earlier and he said that he'd-"

The truck skipped a little before it flipped, and skidded to a halt in the middle of the road. Smoke floated in the night air as Leah tried to get up and out of the car.

"Come on…" Leah slammed her bare foot against the glass window and got out, not caring about the glass puncturing her foot.

"Climb out we're almost there." She picked Peter up and shielded his head as they ran up the street. Cobra stumbled, crying out in pain when she heard something in her leg crack.

"C'mon Cobra…" Zayn put his arm around her shoulder, and helped her run to catch up with the others.

Leah screamed as the wolf she knew to be Brady and Collin ambushed them, clawing at her already bruised side. She dropped Peter and phased into her gray wolf, signaling him to go with the others ahead of them. He whimpered, but ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Leah snarled at her used to be pack brothers, getting a good swipe at both of their backs before rushing towards her family. Someone slammed into her, making stars dance in front of her eyes.

_'Who the hell…'_ Leah thought, wincing at the pain in her side.

Leah could only watch, not being able to move from the pain as Brady and Collin took hold of Cobra's hair and dragged her off towards the woods, but it was soon stopped by Paul's wolf gripping them by the scruff of Brady's neck, shaking him a few times to release Cobra and snapping his paw. Collin howled, jumping on Paul's back but Cobra limped towards a tree and snatched a low branch (that was very lumpy and heavy) and knocked Collin on the head. Leah chuckled at that.

Meanwhile Zayn Noah and Brian were almost to the house. They were in their wolf form, and began to scratch the door in attempt for someone to help them. Paul had already told them which house to go to, considering it was the only house around these parts.

Noah whimpered at the sickly sweet smell as Esme Cullen shrieked in shock at the German Sheppard sized wolves at her doorstep. They all scrambled in, standing back to back and snarling if anyone came close.

Leah walked into the house, dripping blood on the floor and holding a whimpering Cobra in her arms. Paul stumbled in after her, clutching his bleeding arm to stop some of the blood from making a puddle.

Leah stopped in the living room, scanning the room but not finding her youngest pup.

"Where's Peter?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, cliff hangers. They piss me off. Sorry for the wording, but that's all I've got.**

**So they finally came after them. **

**Oh, and I have a new story going called 'It Started With A Whisper' it's an All Human about Leah and Sam making a gang, and Leah falling in love with Edward who is a brother of another gang leader. It sounds like it sucks, but I have a Beta Reader and co-author for it, so it's pretty good so far. So, go check it out ;)**

**REVEIW! The quicker you do the faster I update. I shall cry raindrops for you! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Little Peter was throwing a tantrum. You may not be scared of a normal childs tantrum, but you should be terrified a shapeshifter childs. It shakes the whole house to the equilvalent of an earthquake. It was one of his worst yet, with claw marks on the walls from phasing into his wolf. Dents were smashed into the wall from his body slamming into the dry wall. He wolf tiny, about half the size of the others. Peter chewed on the walls, trying to break free of the small shed he was trapped in. There was only one no windows as far as he could tell, but it was still to tall for him to escape. He had put two chairs together to look out of it, but he was to scared to smash of it, and if he hit the ground from this height he would surley break bones. After the smallest pup calmed down a bit, he phased back to human form sniffling and hugging himself. He looked around for his clothes, but they were shredded. He shivered on the cold cement floor. He needed some way to be warm...

Peter whimpered and burst into his wolf once again, making his bones ache. He noticed a small hand dart through the door placing a plate against the left side of the door. He tried to dodge out of it between the persons legs, but the door slammed close before he could he get even close. Peter huffed, sniffing the air in frustration to find out who it was. Through the window he could see her rubbing her stomach as she walked away. She was huge. Her stomach that is… Her form was quite small.

_She even smells like Mama..._ Peter thought, before shaking his head back and forth.

Peter fought the tears he could feel as he settled down in the corner, ignoring the warm eggs and bacon near the door. He laid his wolf head down, turning away from the wafting smell. If Leah hadn't made it, he wasn't eating it.

* * *

Paul Lahote grimaced in pain as he lifted his arm to put around Leah, who was fighting tears by biting her lip. They were in the Cullen guest room, the pups were all sleeping on the floor a few feet away, curled up as wolves in a circle around Cobra, who still shivered occasionally and coughed in her sleep. She had caught a cold shortly after the ambush. Her hair had been cut so short that it curled into a chin when she smiled. Collin and Brady had yanked and pulled her hair too hard for it to be repairable, so they had Alice cut it off. Cobra pretended to be unfazed by this, looking a Leah with a cocky that could rival her twins.

"I needed a haircut anyway right?" she had said.

Cobra also had a leg brace. She had snaped the bone in half when she was running, since it had already been fractured when the car had skidded. Speaking of the Tahoe it was being sent to the shop in Seattle to be fixed. Hopefully it was repairable, because Leah didn't have the money to get another one big enough to seat all of them.

Leah sniffled, pushing Paul's arm away from her as she stood up.

"We're going to be killed." Leah finally spoke. Paul stared at her in shock at her words.

"No we aren't. We thought they were going to Renesmee but they didn't." Paul reasoned, stroking his stitched arm. Leah's softened.

"Does it hurt?" she pointed to his arm.

"No, I just feel a small tingle of pain. You know, it shouldn't hurt considering only a wolf tore into it." Paul said sarcastically. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Back to the matter at hand, we aren't half vampires that almost killed out mothers. One thing, we can't go back to the house until they say we can. Hell, even if we are able to go back, it'll be only to get our stuff out of the house since we're probably exiled by this point. Second, those were vampires that were coming to kill Demon Spawn for different reasons. We don't have any native shifters running around in Africa are wherever the fuck that one guy was from... what is his name? Anyway, third…" Leah's bottom lip trembled. "They didn't have my baby boy with _athsma_ and could die at _any minute_ 'cause he don't got no Mama around there to help him-" Leah clenched her jaw as tears dribbled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, sitting back on the bed next to her friend.

"Don't you have to be with Rachel for something?" Leah demanded. She turned towards Paul, who was looking at her with wide, blank eyes. He hadn't listened to a word she had said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Leah yelled, slapping him on the face lightly as he continued to stare at her.

"Why the hell did you slap _me?!_" Paul shouted. Leah rolled her eyes, turning off the bedside lamp and turning on her side so she didn't have to look at her best friend.

"Lee? What's the matter?" Paul asked, turning on his side too and setting an arm on Leah's waist. She suppressed a shudder when he pulled her closer to him.

"Nothin' Paul. I just want to sleep." Leah told him, closing her eyes. Paul scowled.

"I don't see what the bid deal is. Yeah, so we got attacked. And exiled most likely. Look on the bright side; we're going to be out of that house in the woods in a few weeks and in Alaska. Cold… bear infested Alaska. Almost all of the kids are okay…" Paul trailed off at that.

"It'd be a lot better to sleep with just 'the kids are okay'."Leah mumbled. "You better hope Peter is okay. He could be starving... lost... anything and it's pretty much your fault."

"How the hell is it my fault?!" Paul snapped angrily, sitting straight up. Leah turned to face him; her eyes drooped slightly from exhaustion.

"_You_ weren't watching him to make sure he was phased and with the others. You were too busy trying to kill Collin and Brady." Leah explained, her eyes closing for a while before snapping open.

"Oh, so it's _okay_ for Cobra to be dragged into the woods by her hair?" Paul growled, gripping Leah's shoulders so she could pay attention to what he was saying. Leah scowled.

"I had it under control." She muttered, crossing her arms. Paul scoffed.

"I don't think practically about to black out is having something under control." Paul raised an eyebrow as Leah abruptly got up from the bed and stumbled towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, lowering his voice just the slightest bit as he passed the cubs.

"To get my baby boy since you aren't going to help." Leah answered bluntly, stepping into her tattered tennis shoes. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. They're running double patrols on the border. You think your getting through?" Paul said, leaning against the door and blocking her. Leah huffed in frustration.

"I know a different route you _**Narrow Minded Jackass.**_ Get outta my way." Leah growled. Leah gasped in surprise as Paul pulled her roughly to him. Leah whimpered as Paul leaned down, and found herself closing her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. Leah moaned, fisting her hands into his hair. Paul growled, hitching her legs around his waist and slamming her against the wall. He pulled away, nibbling on her jaw and throat as Leah fought to breath. When Paul kissed a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, she bucked her hips uncontrollably which caused her jeans to rub against his erection. Paul groaned, kissing her harder than before.

"Stop… stop stop **stop**." Leah gasped, pushing Paul away from her and striding towards the bed. Paul avoided eyes with her when she sat down. He didn't really want to think about Leah laying on a king sized bed right now.

"Paul we can't." Leah said, pulling her knees to her chest. Paul frowned.

"Why?" he asked dumbly. He ran a shaky hand though his hair and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"One-"

"There you go with the listing and the numbering…"

"…the pups are right there. Second, we're guests." Leah's nose wrinkled when she inhaled. The house reeked of leech.

Paul have a gruff nod.

"You don't have to make excuses Leah." He was irritated. Leah wasn't surprised, but she didn't explain herself to him. He knew she wasn't ready for all of that.

Leah crawled over to get a pillow, and laid her head against it and hummed at its soft texture. She could feel herself falling asleep already. She felt the bed dip before a warm body pressed against her back. Leah wiggled closer to him until they were spooning. Her hand that wasn't under her cradling her head was soon covered by a huge, warm hand. She wrapped her fingers in his. Paul's warm breathe against her neck made her spine tingle, and she half smiled. She placed hand on his chest and curled into his side. They fell asleep.

* * *

"We have to help them somehow Jazz." Alice Cullen begged as she followed her husband around the house. Alice had been discussing house details with her adoptive mother when Jasper had barged in, saying that there was no way in hell he would help build a house for Leah Clearwater.

"No, we don't. They only come to us when they need help, and this takes the cake." Jasper was referring to Jacob and Alice knew it.

"But Leah has _never_ asked us for anything-"

"Plus, she doesn't want out help. She has never came over with Jacob or Seth. You gotta take a hint Ali. She doesn't want our help. She's using our money and I'm not allowing it." Jasper turned to face Alice.

"Hey, we didn't have to ask them for help when the newborns were coming. We didn't have to ask with the Volturi either. And Leah helps us every time no matter how much she doesn't want to. Besides, you haven't seen how heartbroken she is about Peter. We owe her this. She can't stay anywhere near Forks anyway. You don't even have to help build the house, just go get this. " Alice reaonsoned, stroking Jaspers blonde curls and handing him a peice of paper. He read it over and giving a curt nod, ran at vampire speed to hunt.

Alice watched him go with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I'm feeling so accomplished. After this, go and check out It Started With A Whisper. Chapter two was updated eariler today. Make sure to reveiw :) **

**My play is tommorow, WISH ME LUCK! I have a almost lead role soo...**

**REVEIW! The more you do, the faster I update. I shall cry raindrops for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Peter POV:

Peter gave a feral growl as a dark figure approached him. He was in a cage now, not the shed anymore. He'd been moved while he was asleep. He'd woken up in the back of a car and he could smell a nauseating smell as he breathed. He could hear someone humming in the front seat, and could hear whispered words being said. He ignored it.

Peter actually wished he was back in the cage was much worse. Every time he tried to rip the wires that were wrapped around the bars, he'd feel a shiver run down his spine like electricty and he'd writhe on the metal floor of the cage. He didn't like it.

Peter was in his wolf form, cowering in the corner of the cage. The pregnant women had tried to pet him while putting him she got him out, but Peter allowed no such thing. He'd snap his jaws at her and glare at her long and hard. It wasn't long that the man at the register gave him a shot that made him really sleepy.

"Why was this dog... _thing_… shipped here again?" asked the figure to another. Peter was only listening vaguely; he had been peacefully sleeping and had been awoken... once again. He wanted to throw a tantrum. But that wouldn't go well with the wires. He didn't want to feel that burn down his spine ever again.

"I don't know, the woman who gave it to me said it was important to set it loose in the wild." replied the other figure. Everything was dark and smelled of rotten eggs. In the distance, Peter could see the curve of a slender airplane taking off. So, he was at a airport.

A cold blast of air hit Peter's fur as he was set next to a fence. His hackles raised as the figure of a man appeared behind him, and out of complete instinct Peter growled at him. The man jumped. He held his arms out up in surrender, and slowly opened the cage door from behind. Peter darted out, jumping over the short fence with ease and high tailing it towards the woods. There was about a foot of snow on the ground, and it made Peters paws frigid almost immediately. It didn't bother him much, but he was still scared. He didn't know what to do.

_Use your nose Petey. Follow the smell of me._ A voice said in his head, echoing a little before dissipating completely. He knew it was Leah's voice, his Mama's smell he would be following.

It gave the small and inexperienced child a twinge of hope and confidence.

Leah POV.

Leah huffed in annoyance as she tried to figure out what all the dots on the blue prints meant. Cobra was over her shoulder, breathing harder than usual and gave an occasional cough. Leah gave her liquid medicine twice a day for it, but the cold wasn't getting any better. Carlisle had to give her a checkup every two days to make sure it didn't get any _worse_ than a cold.

Leah and the pups had been living in the Cullen house for a week. They still didn't know anything about Peter, and Leah cried herself to sleep every night about it. Roman was worse, becoming violent and down right mean to his fellow pups. Leah scolded him multiple times, but it went in one ear and out the other. After a while she just stopped trying. The Cullen's were having the house made about two miles from theirs in Alaska, which Leah was very thankful for.

Recently Cobra had gotten into a fight with Renesmee, and even with her abilities Cobra had won. Leah had to just stand by and watch as her little girl tumbled down into the woods, held back by Emmet Cullen. Bella just uselessly hung by, smiling at her daughter as she tugged on the childs hair. Leah was worried that Cobra had been bitten sometime through the tumbling of little girls, but it had never been clear that she did. Renesmee looked around fifteen, and Cobra was just a small 9 year old. Nobody seemed to take it into account but her and Brian, but the rest of the Cullen clan and the pups bet on who they thought would win. Esme and Carlisle tried multiple times to break it up, but it was clear it wasn't going to happen. The fight ended by Leah ripped Emmet's arms off, Cobra punching Renesmee in the jaw and somehow breaking her hand, and a _very_ unhappy camper of Zayn, who got extremly anxious during the whole thing. Leah still didn't know what the fight was about, considering neither Renesmee nor Cobra confessed. Leah had seriously considered killing the half leech, but was restrained from doing so. At the moment, Paul had gone home to visit his imprint so he'd missed it. Sam only allowed him on the reservation for a day to see Rachel twice a week, and Leah could feel the acid called anger and jealously building up in his stomach every time she heard it.

"So, it'd be a two story with all the rooms on the second floor. The only ones sharing a room would be Zayn and Noah, but that's because they want to." Cobra rolled her eyes at that. Leah ran her hands through the snake girls hair as Esme continued, "We'd keep some things in the basement because you probably have things to do or keep around there. The first floor would have a bathroom, kitchen, and living/family room. What do you think?" Esme nervously twirled her thumbs. Leah felt a smile spreading across her face.

"I love it. All we have to do is get some furniture shipped and we're set to go." Leah sighed in relief, and Cobra jumped on her back. Leah heard a hiss.

"Get him out of here!" someone shouted downstairs, and the door burst open as Carlisle came rushing in. Blonde curly hair blurred past the door, and Leah knew Jasper was fleeing the scene.

"Where's the blood coming from?" he asked urgently, taking Cobra off of Leah's back and hauling her towards his study/medical room/whatever the hell else he did in there. Leah snarled under her breathe at the thought of her only girl pup in his cold, dead arms, but kept it to herself.

"What blood?" Cobra asked curiously. Carlisle sniffed the air, and so did Leah. Blood _**was** _coming from Cobra.

"She doesn't have something internal does she?" Leah demanded, her face panic stricken.

"No, this is different. Do you mind if I…?" Carlisle trailed off. Leah's growl was so terrifying Cobra jumped.

"Yes, I do mind. **Leave**… please. I'll do it." Leah waved him off. Carlisle quietly exited, and Cobra looked at her curiously.

"Did Renesmee…" Leah took a deep, calming breath. "Bite you?" The question began to grate on Cobra's nerves. Why was everyone asking her that? It wasn't as if Renesmee was venomous.

"No! I mean, my back has been burning a little since we fought but…" Cobra trailed off. Leah sighed, and waved her hand up. Cobra obdiently stood from the desk and rose her shirt.

"Uh… **Carlisle!** Get you pale ass_** IN HERE NOW!**_" Leah shouted, her eyes never leaving Cobra's back. The door was, once again, slammed open and the whole Cullen family filed into the room. Gasps echoed off the walls.

There _was_ a bite. It was the size of a human girl's mouth, and it looked eerily like a zombie bite from the movies. There was a red rim around it, and blood dripped and drizzled down from the wound. Purple and yellow bruises covered the bite around it. It was a good thing the other pups were playing outside, supervised by Emmet. Because Leah was pretty sure she was about to kill Renesmee at that moment, and Leah didn't want any of them to see her she wolf take over.

Leah stepped closer towards her daughter, and inspected the wound. But… something was off about it. She was sure she could see-

"Are those… _scales?"_

Peter POV.

Peter jumped in fear as a small gray wolf approached him. It was female, and her face was completely white but her back was silver. She looked just like Leah.

The wolf approached him slowly, sniffing and taking small steps toward him. Peter whimpered, backing up slowly into a tree. The wolf just stared. He yipped when it got to close, growling with all his might but the wolf didn't seem scared. In fact, it just stepped closer.

Peter's wolf was taking over, he could feel it. He'd never been in wolf form this long before (three days) and was almost completely submerged to his wolf mind. All he could do was cringe and waist for his death as she wolf scooted on her stomach towards him.

He didn't expect her to lick him.

Her soft, warm tongue caressed his face and Peter actually liked it. He yipped again; happily this time and nuzzled his face cautiously into the she wolfs fur.

_She will take care of you. Follow her._ Leah's voice filled his head as the she wolf trotted away, tossing er head to howl. Peter stumbled after her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Shoutouts next update, and I'll answer any questions you have. You can message me or put it in your reveiw so I'll answer it during shout outs. **

**REVEIW! I shall cry raindrops for you! The more you reveiw that faster I update! I love you guys XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Which sucks. But then again it's a good thing. Hm.**

Breaking the silence, Emmet Cullen stepped forward. He held Cobra's sweater up and inspected the wound.

For some reason he decided that while he did this he would make a duck face. Seeing him in the mirror in front of him Cobra stifled a giggle. Leah gave her a stern look, and the female twin straightened her face.

Seeing this whole ordeal Rosalie sighed and slapped Emmet upside the head.

"Get serious or get out babe." She snapped. He stuck his tongue out at her before turning towards the bite. After a few moments of silence he frowned.

"Looks like…?" Emmet squinted, which was weird for a vampire. Carlisle kindly pushed his son aside and lightly touched around the zombie-like bite.

"It shouldn't look like that for one thing. It so…"

"Zombie bite!" Nathan said in awe, poking his head between Esme's head. Behind him the other boys groaned. Leah huffed.

"Go back downstairs boys. Me and Cobra-"

"Cobra and I." Edward intervened lightly. Leah almost phased on his pale ass. Like his daughter hadn't bitten her only one and it was starting to form scales around it.

_'At least pretend like you fucking care Bronzie.'_ Leah snapped in her head. Edward raised his hands in surrender as the boys sadly left. Everyone, even Cobra, could hear their loud angry whispers at Nathan for being so-

"You stupid_ butt munch_!" Roman whispered.

"Hey! Be nice. Don't make me come down there." Leah shouted. Cobra couldn't contain herself from laughing.

"Mama what a… bott mooch?" she imaged Peter's sweet voice ask. Leah's face crumbled for a second.

"Maybe it's best everyone goes downstairs. We'll discuss this after we patch Cobra up." Everyone except Cobra Leah and Carlisle filed out.

"Are you sure we should cover it Doc? I mean what if some kind of infection forms and we can't smell it because of the gauze-"

"Highly doubtful Leah." Carlisle chuckled, his cold hands bandaging Cobra up nice and snug. Leah could see blood seeping through already.

"Why aren't you looking at it more?!" Leah suddenly demanded. Carlisle stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cobra sat down and watched them curiously, her feet swinging back and forth.

"That bite is harmless, trust me Leah. Of course I'll have to check with Nahuel to be sure, but Cobra will be perfectly fine."

"So you know what's going on with the scales?"

"No, that part I'll have to look into." Carlisle frowned. Leah growled, frustrated. She stuck her hand out for the only female pup but Cobra waved it away, jumping on her back.

Carlisle manuvered around them and left the room. Leah went to follow, but a sudden tug on her shirt stopped her.

"What's gonna happen to me Mama?" Cobra muttered softly into Leah's hair. Leah dropped her slowly so she landed on her feet. She turned to face Cobra and gave her a tight hug, but didn't let go. She shook her head.

"I don't know Cobbie. But I do know this; everything is going to be alright."

* * *

Later that evening all the pups were asleep. They were wrapped around Cobra so tight that all you could see was her head and after that… well wolf heads.

They had decided they wanted to sleep in wolf form. Leah had chuckled lightly when she had come in to make sure they were asleep. The Native some what-mother lightly kissed all of their foreheads, even the wolfs, before closing the door quietly.

Now she sat on the bench outside of the house and just try to calm herself down. Her back was bone straight, her eyes shut. Not tightly, but as if she were taking a nap. Her hair flowed in the wind quietly. The full moon shone brightly casting an eerie light on her.

She was beautiful yet haunting at the same time, like a ghost.

Her eyes didn't open even as she heard someone come out of the door next to her.

Thinking it was one of the pups, she quietly told whispered, "Go back to bed, I'll be up there in a second."

"What?" Paul's rumble of a voice shattered her moment of calm. Her eyes snapped open and her shoulders slouched slightly.

"Sorry, thought you were… never mind. What's up?" Leah felt what she knew to be anger bubbling in her stomach but she didn't let it now as she scooted over and patted the spot next to her.

"Nothing, Rachel and I talked a little." Paul shrugged, and Leah twiddled her thumbs as she gave a small 'hmm'.

An awkward silence filled them; the only sounds were the winds and the bare branches brushing each other. Winter was definitely coming.

"So what's new with you?" Paul wondered aloud.

"Oh nothing, Renesmee bit Cobra, she scales has around it. No big." She trailed of with a whisper "...and you weren't here for none of it."

Paul heard.

He was offended. "Hey now, how was I supposed all that would happen when I was with Rachel?"

"You'd know if you checked your godamn phone." Leah snapped. The feeling of fierce anger and sadness from all those years ago came into her heart with a fiery passion. She clenched her fist in her lap.

"What are you so pissed for? Those kids in there aren't my responsibilty. Even if they were, I had a life before them. Sorry for trying to maintain it."

Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"One thing Paul, you aren't even making sense. It doesn't matter if they are our kids or not, they need help. Because one way or another, they're just kids." Leah looked down at her hands. "No, you don't have a life. Your so called life consisited of following Rachel around, who left you if I remember correctly." Leah muttered quietly. The fire in her eyes flickered and died.

But even though she was practicly whispering and was done with the arguing, Paul was hearing every word and he was having none of it.

"You would bring that up. I swear you love throwing someones potential happiness in their face because you can't have it." he growled.

"I thought we were over the whole 'Leah's A Bitch' thing, a long time ago. Now you're just bringing up old shit." Leah hissed.

Paul clenched his fist.

"Let's get something straight Clearwater." Leah turned to face him, the flames of anger finally showing again. Back on the last name basis? "Rachel is my soul mate. Just because she left me doesn't mean she doesn't love me, or that she won't come back."

"I think having a KID with someone kind of finalises it." Leah snarled.

She didn't show it, but she was hurt. She thought Paul had feelings for her. That he was over being the asshole.

"Look. What happend with you and him, happend. You can't change that." Leah blinked at the mention of her imprint. "But Rachel still loves me-"

"What did she tell you?" the young woman finally realized that Rachel had been feeding him some kind of lie and that Paul was falling for it.

Paul smirked. "None of your busniess Beautiful."

"Paul Anthony Lahote get this through your thick headed skull!" Leah finally screeched. Paul began to tremble with anger, something he hadn't done in a while. Leah stood with her hands on her hips. "That woman is using you to get at the kids! You do realize more than half of La Push wants us DEAD? She's working with Sam and you're the best target you- you!" Leah couldn't find the right word to describe her so called friend. Finally she just have up. "Leave."

Paul looked away with a scowl on his face.

"...and decide what the hell you want to do because quite frankly I'm sick of this. You can go back to La Push and be a prinsoner, or you can stay here and go to Alaska with us."

_With me._

Leah crossed her arms as she remembered what it felt like to have his around her waist, holding her close.

_Stop._

Paul didn't say anything.

Leah gave a frustrated growl and walked back into the house slamming the door behind her. Paul didn't follow.

* * *

It'd been two days since the argument with Paul and she still refused to talk to him until the wanted to work things out. He patrolled the border of the Cullen house, which Leah knew was just an excuse to not leave but not be near her either.

Cobra was on the Cullen computer watching a video. She was smiling and laughing when her chair was abruptly moved.

"Ah!" she shouted, swatting her hand thinking it was Renesmee.

...but it was only Roman Brian Nathan and Zayn. They laughed loudly. She sighed and hit them all on the head with a _thunk_.

"What are you Neanderthals doing?" Cobra muttered, closing the window with a blush.

"Paul and Mama argued a few days ago, we heard it. They won't talk to eachother anymore."

Cobra nodded, frowning. She too noticed the tension between Leah and Paul.

"So you think they broke up?" Cobra asked quietly, spinning in the chair.

"That's what we were going to ask you." Brian said.

"They weren't dating in the first place." Roman muttered. Cobra rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Yeah right."

There was a small moment of silence as they tried to think. Cobra rocked her head back and forth, her short hair tickled her neck.

"We're worried about Petey." Zayn said. It was almost a whisper. Cobra wanted to put her legs to her chin but the brace wouldn't allow it.

"I know, me too." She answered quietly. She tugged on her t-shirt.

Roman perked up in a second.

"But we have a plan."

* * *

Peter hadn't phased back in almost two weeks, and his mind was showing it. His thoughts were incoherent, like Jacob Black's when he'd run away. Animal-like. Peter wasn't bothered by it though, because he had the nice She Wolf to take care of him.

When they'd hunt for food, the She Wolf would make sure he as safe in the cave, scouting the area before bonding off for deer. Sometimes they could hear loud banging sounds, which the She Wolf would perk her ears to before nuzzling Peter with her nozzle and playing with him.

When he'd get cold, she'd use her whole body to wrap around him. She was warm and soft, just like Leah was.

He'd get little snippets of a cold dark room, with cloth brushing against him. Whenever this would happen, Peter would whimper and hide under the She Wolf. It scared him.

More loud bangs were heard. The She Wolf perked her ears and growled, her ears moving to her skull. Peter trotted out of the cave curiously, his head cocking to the side. He wondered why the She Wolf was so angry.

In the distance, a large house was being built. Only the floor ground was done, and the rest of the house looked like a skeleton. Peter yipped, scrambling back into the cave.

The She Wolf used her teeth to gently bring him forth, and began to clean him with her tongue. Peter whimpered; he didn't know why he was so scared.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say this. I loved gingers before Ed Sheeran. **

**Now that that's out of the way, I have to say I need help. **

**BECAUSE SEA OF MONSTERS IS COMING OUT AND OMG MY WHOLE PLAN THIS YEAR WAS JUST SEEING THAT MOVIE I CANNOT WAIT! Even if they (you know, everyone say's them and we all know who them is but it could be anyone) screwed up on the first movie, this one is said to be based more on the books, so I can't wait. **

**OK, yes I am covering up for taking such a long break. This chapter is pretty huge, and vital to the plot even though it may not look like it. So of course I had writers block trying to plan it.**

**Oh, I'm writing a three shot that should be coming out pretty soon, so check that out when it's up, please? (Yay for NaeNaeLu for helping me, I swear that person is like... my cup. And I'm water. Or something. Ok I'm done.)**

**REVEIWWW! Flames are not welcome, nope. BUT nice critism and suggestions to make things better are :) **


End file.
